This disclosure relates to methods of changing streamed content for an audio system.
Audio systems such as wireless audio playback devices can in some cases play streamed audio data that is available from sources such as internet radio stations. Portable computing devices such as tablets and smart phones are often used to route audio data to the playback device, using a technology for wirelessly exchanging data over short distances, such as Bluetooth.